Daughter of Wisdom
by child 0f gaea
Summary: AU of Percy Jackson and the Olympians Annabeth has lost the ability to love because of a curse inflicted on her by the worst goddess ever, Hera. Will Annabeth be able to break the curse and find love or is she doomed to be alone forever?
1. Part 1: Trades Master

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction and the first chapter of it. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. I'm borrowing them for the time being.**

 _ **Part 1**_

She stood as still as she watched them. They all got to play whilst she had to act like a perfect warrior. Her dagger was sheathed at her side, waiting to be used. She wore a black leather jacket with the words 'Annabeth Chase' embroidered on the pocket. Under the jacket, she wore a black v neck shirt. It showed of her pale chest and some cleavage. There was a silver chain with a silver owl hanging on her neck. Her pants were the same black color with four pockets, two in the front and two in the back. They went down to her ankles and were made of a light denim that made it easy to move in them.

Annabeth was walking in a dark alley behind a Starbucks. She had to meet the Trades Master before midnight. It wasn't like her item for trade was going to turn into a pumpkin. Annabeth was far from a pretty Cinderella. She was a killer.

She had been watching a group of teens around her age, 17, laughing like the world was their playground.

If Annabeth didn't make it to the Trades Master before midnight, she would lose her chance to catch him.

Annabeth worked for the secret protection service, Demigod Protection Agency, or DPA for short. She worked for them to catch the monsters that threaten both the mortal and immortal worlds. The Trades Master was a monster that the DPA had been trying to catch for the longest time and all the other agents had failed to catch.

Annabeth didn't really understand why the DPA didn't just send out their best agent, her. Annabeth had never failed a mission and didn't plan on it. She was the only agent that worked alone and the best fighter. She preferred to fight with her dagger than with a gun like the other agents did.

She had 2 minutes until the Trades Master would be gone. Luckily, Annabeth was nearing the end of the alley. She could see the Trades Master from where she was standing.

A normal person would run in fear after seeing him but not Annabeth. The Trades Master wasn't a super powerful monster, he was just a cyclops, but he was rather smart. He knew when the DPA had plans to attack so the DPA decided to just send out an agent as if they were going to trade something.

Annabeth stopped. The Trades Master stood less than a few meters away. He was in the shadows so Annabeth couldn't really see what he looked like but she knew it was him. Her information was never wrong.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need your help finding someone," Annabeth answered. She decided to stay where the Trades Master couldn't see her name on her jacket.

"Why all the mystery? Let me see you," he said.

"I prefer that you don't know my identity. People are looking for me and I don't want them to find me," Annabeth lied.

"Ah," the Trades Master said, "I could help you for the right price."

Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I snagged this off a kid outside of the coffee shop," Annabeth lied again.

"Not the currency I usually ask for but it will work," he said. He usually went for drachmas but Annabeth didn't want to seem too obvious.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

Annabeth took a piece of paper out of her jacket and gave it to the Trades Master. She tried to keep down a mischievous smile.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the Trades Master asked angrily. The person in the picture was actually him.

Annabeth laughed.

"Get her!" he yelled to the monsters on either side of him.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and as the first one came at her, she plunged it into his heart. Annabeth pulled it out and slashed at the other one's arm. Annabeth was like a tornado of blade. She attacked with such speed it was hard to keep an eye on her. Within moments, Annabeth held her dagger's blade to the neck of the Trades Master.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Annabeth didn't speak for a moment but then said, "I'm your worst nightmare."

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Part 2: New Partner

**Part 2 is up now! This one is more exciting and longer.  
**

 _ **Part 2**_

The good jobs just came rolling in as Annabeth dragged the Trades Master to his cell. She was just about to head to her room at the headquarters of the DPA when the head of the DPA came up to her.

"Chiron," Annabeth said with no emotion.

"Agent Chase, come with me," Chiron answered. He was the head of the DPA. He was also a centaur, part horse, part man.

Annabeth reluctantly followed. The stopped when they reached the main room. It was covered in the best tech in the world so that the DPA would have the most reliable resources to catching monsters. There was one wall that was covered in weapons from the finest guns to the sharpest knives.

There was a boy waiting. He had raven black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes. He was lightly tanned and had a faint scent of the sea. He wore a black t shirt. And some black pants. He had his name embroidered on the shirt but it wasn't visible from where Annabeth was standing.

"Agent Chase, this is your new partner, Agent Jackson," Chiron said before walking off.

Annabeth wanted to run off and yell at Chiron, saying it was a mistake. She didn't want a partner.

"He's one of the best agents," Chiron said without looking back.

"Better than me?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe," Chiron responded.

Annabeth's new partner held out his hand and said, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Annabeth said back. They shook hands and Annabeth asked, "Do you have a weapon?" She was wary to trust Percy but knew better than to get on Chiron's bad side. If Percy was possibly better than Annabeth, she would have a problem.

Percy took a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. It turned into a three foot celestial bronze bladed sword.

Annabeth stepped back. She didn't want to become a demigod kabob. "What else can you do?" Annabeth asked, steering the point of the sword away from her face.

"I can control water," Percy responded. It made sense and it explained why he had the wonderful scent of the ocean following him. "My dad may be the god of the sea but for some reason I have control over all liquids," Percy explained.

Annabeth didn't really know how to react to

Because Annabeth had a partner, she would be forced to move out of the solo dorms and into the partner apartments. They were only for the agents who had partners and were two bedrooms instead of one. All sleeping places at the DPA had a kitchen and a bathroom plus a living space. Once an agent got married or got engaged, they got to move to the full houses. An agent that works for the DPA has to stay there until they quit. Even after they quit, there are still places to live in the city of New Rome.

New Rome is the city that allows any demigod or descendent of a god settle down and live their life without monsters. Annabeth planned on going to college there when she graduated the New Rome high school. For now, she had to settle for having to live in the partner apartments.

They agreed to meet up in ten minutes after gathering their things to see their new sleeping arrangements. Annabeth went down the B hallway and stopped at room B49. She unlocked it with the touch of her hand and walked in for the last time.

Agents don't have much. They just have a few changes of clothing, their weapons, and a backpack filled with ambrosia, nectar, and water.

Annabeth swept all her things into a cardboard box and left. The door locked on her way out. Annabeth looked at the card in her hand. It told her where the new room she would be in was. The card said 5L77.

The solo dorms had the letter in the first slot. The partner apartments had the letter in the second slot. It went like that the bigger the living arrangement was.

Annabeth headed down to hallway 5L. She found where she would be living but the door was being propped open. A white converse with a stripe of red on the rubber kept the door from closing.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out. She pulled her dagger out of the box. Setting her stuff down, she kept walking. Her dagger was out in front of her, incase she came across a trespasser.

Percy stuck his head out one of the bedrooms. "Yeah?" he asked.

Annabeth relaxed and went back to get her stuff. She took the only other bedroom in the place. It was right across from Percy's. The walls were a light grey with nothing on them. They were waiting to be decorated. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room. The covers were a cream color and looked like clouds.

Annabeth set her things on the bed and started unpacking. She put her clothes in the dresser at the foot of the bed. It was all neatly folded.

When Annabeth turned, she came face to face with a pair of sea green eyes.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked. She fell to the ground.

"Sorry," he said. He bent over and offered Annabeth a hand.

Annabeth wanted to knock it away but felt that would be a bit too rude. She took his hand. It was warm and when Percy wrapped his fingers around hers, they fit like a puzzle. It was as if it was meant to be, but Annabeth didn't believe in 'meant to be'.

"You okay?" Percy asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Annabeth nodded and looked at her hand. It was still intertwined with Percy's. He didn't let it go. Instead, Percy pulled her out of the room and into the small kitchenette. A plate with a tuna sandwich and a side of grapes was on the counter, in front of one of the stools.

Percy dropped Annabeth's hand and gestured to the plate. "For you, m'lady," he said. He walked into the kitchen and picked a piece of parsley. Before Annabeth sat down, Percy placed the parsley atop the sandwich as if it some fancy dish.

Annabeth didn't laugh. She picked the sandwich up with her hands. She felt that if she moved the sandwich too fast, all of the contents would fall out.

Percy leaned against the counter casually. He just watched Annabeth with interest. In his right hand was a glass of blue soda and in his left, a slice of pepperoni pizza. He had already taken a few bites out of it.

Annabeth didn't look up from her sandwich so she didn't see Percy watching her. No, he wasn't watching her. Percy was admiring her.

Annabeth didn't look away from her meal until Percy asked her a question.

"Why are you so closed off?" he asked.

He had taken Annabeth by so much surprise that she nearly choked. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked for clarification after she had composed herself.

"You heard me," he said.

Annabeth looked down again, but this time she wasn't looking at her food.

"Are you going to answer?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked back up and met his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes. Annabeth never wanted to look away. Annabeth was about to tell him when a thought came to her mind. _What if he is the one to break the curse?_ Annabeth knew that if he broke the curse she had self inflicted, she could never tell him the truth.

Annabeth pushed her chair out. She started to walk over to Percy when her knees buckled. She fell to the ground, blacked out. She felt Percy's strong arms catch her before the hit the floor.

 **Oooooooh! How do you like the cliffhanger? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Part 3: Flashbacks and Caring Boys

**Did you want to know how the story continues? Just your luck!** **  
**

 _ **Part 3**_

Annabeth was running. There was something behind her. To her left was Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, and to her right was Luke, the son of Hermes. They were her best and only friends.

It wasn't the first time that Annabeth had lived through that exact moment. It was just a memory.

Thalia yelled something that sounded similar to the words, "He's catching up!" The trio ran faster. They stopped when they came to a large stone wall.

The wall was decorated with scenes of the gods and all of their adventures. A large door with two guards was to their left.

Annabeth and Luke made their way to it while Thalia held back the monster.

Luke was already through the door when Annabeth looked back. She saw the monster throw Thalia in the air and five meters away.

Annabeth screamed. She felt like part of her heart had just lost the ability to feel anything. She watched as Thalia's father let his daughter live on.

Thalia changed from a human to a tree. A large trunk sprouted from her chest and grew branches. Thalia's arms became the roots.

When the transformation was complete, a ripple of magic spread across the wall. No monster would ever enter the DPA ever again.

Annabeth flashed back to reality. Percy was sitting in the chair in the corner of her room, sleeping. There was a cold cloth on the table next to her.

Annabeth looked at the clock on her wall. Her eyes widened when she read the time. She had been out for six hours!

Annabeth slid out of bed and tried to wander to the restroom without waking Percy. She tiptoed past and opened the door to the restroom.

She didn't need to actually use the toilet, instead she just looked at herself in the mirror. Annabeth had re-lived that horrible memory many times but it still had the power to make her cry. She had only been seven when he witnessed her best friend die.

The tears poured out of Annabeth's eyes and slid down her pale cheeks. Through her tears, Annabeth could see her large messy blonde curls with the streaks of brown. She hadn't brushed her hair for a while and it probably had multiple knots. Her grey eyes looked like a storm in the sky. She had pale skin that really let her eyes pop out.

Annabeth turned away from the mirror and went to go sit on the toilet. She sat down on the lid and just sobbed. This was one of the only times that Annabeth ever was truly weak. Actually, that's a lie. The Annabeth that others saw was just an act that she performed. Annabeth was really scared that others would find out her secret. She couldn't show weakness.

Girls were already expected to be weak and blondes were supposed to be dumb. Annabeth made it her job to break both stereotypes.

Outside, Annabeth heard footsteps. She tried to quiet down her crying but ultimately failed. She just hoped that Percy would just think that something else was happening and not that she was pouring her heart out.

Sadly, Annabeth was really unlucky.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked with genuine concern. He turned to door handle and the door swung open. Percy switched between different emotions. At first, he showed signs of relief but it quickly turned to shock and back to concern.

Her stepped forward whilst Annabeth tried to squeeze herself into the corner. Percy didn't stop though. Within seconds, he wa so close that he could just reach out his arm and touch her. Percy got down on his knees and looked Annabeth in her tear filled eyes.

At first, they just stared at one another but then Percy reached out. His arms were spread wide as if he was expecting a hug.

Annabeth fell into his arms and they just sat there on the grounds. To be honest, Annabeth couldn't really remember what was happening.

Percy stood, bringing Annabeth with him. He led Annabeth back to her room and sat her on the bed. He watched as she crawled into the bed and under the covers. She slid to the other side of the bed so Percy could sit on the bed without Annabeth kicking him with her legs.

Percy climbed in but stayed above the blankets. He turned to face Annabeth. Annabeth was fast asleep her. Her cheeks had dried tears on them.

Percy thought that it was as good a time as any. He moved closer to Annabeth. He placed his lips on her soft cheek. When he pulled away, he spoke in a low voice. "I...I really like you," he whispered, thinking she was asleep.

She wasn't. Annabeth thought it was best for him to think she was though. Annabeth felt her heart start to heal just from those three words. Percy got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Annabeth already missed him. She lifted a hand and tenderly touched the spot where he had kissed her. His lips were so soft and gentle.

He was strong too. He may have looked like he couldn't lift anything heavy but he could. She felt his muscles as he lifted her into her bed.

When Annabeth heard Percy close his door, she knew it was safe. She spoke under her breath, "I really like you too, Percy."

 **What's gonna happen next? Review so I can know what you think.**


	4. Part 4: Beaches and Battles

**Hey everyone! I'm here with an updated chapter. I worked insanely hard on this one. It's the longest yet! I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Part 4**

Percy woke up to the smell of bacon. He leapt out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Light was shining through the large window. The window covered most of the wall in the living room and kitchen. There was a set of glass doors that led to a wooden deck. There was a path that went straight to the beach. Percy was lucky that he had gotten that apartment.

On the porch sat Annabeth. Percy's heart did a few jumping jacks when he saw her perfect hair.

Percy looked away and saw where the smell was coming from. A plate filled with bacon sat on the counter. It was next to a large stack of pancakes and another one of waffles. Next to that was a pink sticky note that said, "Don't take too many." Probably from Annabeth.

Percy was ecstatic that he wouldn't need to eat cafeteria food anymore. He grabbed what he wanted and headed out to the porch.

There were two chairs, a table, and an umbrella. Percy pulled out the only other empty chair and sat down. Annabeth was multitasking. She had a fork in her hand with a piece of pancake on it and was holding down the book she was reading so the breeze wouldn't flip the pages.

She looked a lot better than she did the day before. "Hey," she said, without looking up.

Percy couldn't stand people who didn't make eye contact. Percy reached out and grabbed Annabeth's book. He too a bit of his napkin and bookmarked the page.

Annabeth looked up, murderous. Percy ignored it and said, "Want to go walk on the beach after breakfast?"

Annabeth's face softened. She nodded, smiling.

Percy truly believed that he could get past her empty heart.

"Are were going to train at any point?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. He knew that Annabeth wouldn't let it go until they did and he agreed that they need to to learn one another's strengths.

Percy looked back down at his food. He picked up his fork and stabbed a few pieces of pancake. Syrup dripped off of the small squares and into a large lake.

Annabeth noticed this. "Percy, stop drowning your pancakes," she said.

Percy looked up to face her. "I can't drown and neither can my pancakes," Percy answered.

Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh. He watched as Percy picked up more pancake squares and they just slid right off and back into the ocean of syrup. They splashed and syrup hit Percy in the face. He blinked a few times.

Raising his free hand, Percy tried to wipe the syrup off of his face but failed. There were still drops around his jawline.

Annabeth tried hard not to wipe it away but gave in. She picked up her napkin and got out of her chair. She walked around the table and stood next to Percy. "Hold still," she commanded.

Percy nodded and let Annabeth clean off his face. She cupped his face gently. Her hands were soft and delicate. She worked fast and carefully.

When Annabeth finished, she caught Percy's eye contact. They kept their gaze. She moved her hand to his cheek and left it there. Percy lifted his hand and placed it on Annabeth's. They didn't looked away.

Percy leaned in closer to Annabeth. He was only a few inches away when Annabeth pulled back. She removed her hand from Percy's cheek and stepped back. Desperate to change the subject, Annabeth said, "We should go on that walk soon."

Percy, a little disappointed but hopeful, smiled and nodded. In Annabeth's eyes, Percy saw a small glint of her ice covered heart start to thaw.

Percy pushed his chair out and stood. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled. He ignored her resisting. Percy dragged Annabeth down the path and towards the soft blue water.

Annabeth tried to pull away but Percy refused. He positioned Annabeth to where she was facing the open sea. He moved behind her and put his hands on her waist. She flinched.

"What do you see?" Percy asked.

"Water. Now, get your hands off of me!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No," He said. He could feel the anger coursing through Annabeth's body. "What do you _really_ see?" he asked again.

Annabeth looked out at the ocean. She just saw water. Annabeth turned her head so she could face Percy. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring straight at the sea.

Annabeth realized what Percy was trying to show her. The sea was a whole ecosystem of cooperation. It wasn't just that though. It wasn't each organism helping the other out of just a need to. Everything in the vast ocean was doing it out of…..

"Love," Annabeth answered.

Percy turned Annabeth around so that she was facing him. Percy's sea green eyes looked into her stormy grey ones. Their chests were pressed against one another's. Percy took a hand off of Annabeth's waist so he could ruffle his hair.

Annabeth saw that Percy was looking at her oddly. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just like your smile. I don't see it often," he answered.

Annabeth put on a straight face to mess with him. She slipped out of Percy's hold and ran back towards their apartment. She laughed as she ran.

Percy was still standing on the beach. When he had processed that Annabeth was halfway back, he heard her yell, "Hurry up Seaweed Brain!"

He had to sprint to catch up to her. Annabeth was still far ahead of him. By the time Percy was up to the house, Annabeth was sitting, waiting.

She hopped up when she saw him. They walked into the apartment and parted ways.

Annabeth went into her room to change. She slipped on a pair of dark short shorts and a black v neck. She grabbed her favorite shoes, a pair of black three inch booties. Before heading out of her room, she chose her black leather jacket from the doorknob. Annabeth popped the shoes on and left the room.

Percy was waiting for her. He wore a bright orange t-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. He had on a pair of blue jeans. He wore a cerulean sweatshirt that was unzipped and some white converse with a stripe of red on the rubber.

His hair didn't look brushed and was jutting out in all directions. Annabeth stepped forward and smoothed it out. Percy needed to at least look a little presentable.

Percy took her hand in his own. She pulled away fast and jogged out the door. Percy followed at a similar pace. They slowed when they reached the green hallway.

At the end of the hall was a set of large doors. Percy and Annabeth made their way over to the doors. Annabeth placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. Two people were fighting already. A boy and a girl.

Annabeth assumed that they were partners because the pairings of partners are always one of each gender.

The girl saw Annabeth and Percy and stopped fighting. The boy followed her gaze.

Percy stepped forward. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said. He didn't hold out a hand because it would be a tad too formal. They were about to fight after all.

The boy stood up straighter. He was around the same height as Percy but Percy looked a lot stronger. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," the boy said.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," said the girl.

Annabeth tried hard not to laugh at the girl. She was small and didn't look like she could fight very well. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Annabeth said.

Jason and Piper exchanged a few looks and Percy smiled. It was common knowledge that Poseidon and Athena didn't get along and that had something to do with the amount of power that they held and that their children had. Percy and Annabeth working together in a fight would dominate everyone.

Jason and Piper stepped back and positioned themselves so they were ready for battle.

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it. The pen sprang into a full length sword called Riptide. Annabeth unsheathed her bronze dagger and held it in front of herself. Piper pulled out a dagger too but it looked more decorative than functional. Jason had a golden roman sword. It was gold from the hilt all the way to the blade.

Jason attacked. He ran in at full speed, straight towards Percy. Percy dived right under Jason's arm and appeared right behind. Percy slashed at his arm and caused a deep cut. Jason swerved away from Percy's blade the second time.

Whilst that was happening, Annabeth was occupying Piper. Piper came running in, her dagger out in front.

Annabeth immediately entered battle mode. She raised her own blade to block. Luckily, Annabeth and Piper both had shorter weapons so neither was at a disadvantage in that way. Annabeth parried and dodged. There was no good opening for her to attack. Annabeth looked over to see how Percy was doing with his fight against Jason.

Jason was pressing hard in the fight. Percy was slowly being backed into the back corner by the big red button.

The big red button wasn't as bad as it sounded. It was a button that allowed monsters to entered the arena. It was all for practice of course.

Percy and Annabeth caught one another's eyes. Annabeth's shocking gray eyes stared right at Percy's sea green ones. They shared a silent conversation to come up with a plan. They had never fought together so they needed to know what to do. When they spoke to one another, they weren't actually speaking. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts.

( **Bold** is Percy's thoughts/conversation and _italics_ are Annabeth's thoughts/conversation)

 **How should we go about doing this?**

 _I don't know! I fight best when I'm fighting alone!_

Percy stopped to think for a second. It was difficult since he was still in the middle of a fight but he made it work, by running. **Chiron put us together for a reason right?**

Annabeth dodged an attack for Piper and took off running towards Percy. _I'd assume so. Why does it matter?_

Percy kept running. **I have a feeling that we were partnered together because he thinks we can work together without a plan. Look at what we are doing now!**

Then it hit Annabeth like a bullet. They were communicating without speaking! _I have an idea!_

 **Shoot.**

 _We need to stop fighting individually and start fighting together. Our powers combined will be no match for the two of them._

 **Perfect!**

They stopped running, looked at one another, and readied their weapons. Percy looked over at Annabeth. **Wait for them to come.**

Annabeth nodded.

Piper and Jason ran at full speed towards Annabeth and Percy. They had that determined look that everyone gets when they see a win for their side. Jason swung quick at Percy, unaware of Percy and Annabeth's new plan.

Instead of Percy blocking, Annabeth kicked Jason hard in the legs. He lost balance and fell forward. His sword would have taken Percy's head off if he hadn't gotten out of the way.

Piper looked at her partner lying on the ground, pinned down by his own sword. She looked back up and Annabeth, eyes filled with rage.

Seeing how Piper was reacting, Annabeth assumed there was more to her and Jason's relationship than just partners at the DPA.

Piper was like a bird. She glides across the ground and put her blade to Annabeth's neck. Percy saw this from behind. Clearly, Piper had forgotten all about Percy.

Her took the base of the hilt of his sword and smacked it hard on Piper's head. Piper would have collapsed right onto the ground, but she hit something first, the big red button.

Percy and Annabeth froze in place as the alarms in the arena went off. They sounded out a BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP.

Percy was the first to step back into reality. He lifted both Jason and Piper as if they weighed nothing. The walls to the arena were starting to rise and low growls were now able to be heard. Percy ran as fast as he possibly could to the doors. People were holding them open for Percy and Annabeth.

Percy slipped in and placed Jason and Piper on the ground. He looked back, expecting to find Annabeth. Instead she was still in the arena. A hellhound had slipped under the wall before it had risen completely and back Annabeth into a corner.

Not even thinking, Percy ran through the door right before it closed and locked. He slid right between the hellhound and Annabeth. At that moment, Percy remembered his sword was still outside of the arena next to Jason.

The hellhound leaned in, mouth open, eyes reflecting hatred. It had a need to kill.

 **WOOOAAAH! Another cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Review it and tell me what you think of will happen next chapter!**


	5. Part 5: Time Jump

**I know I promised to publish like way earlier, but I was super busy and spent forever on this part. I hope you like it.**

 **Part 5**

Right before the hellhound could kill Percy and Annabeth, it stepped back. The eyes started to crumble to dust like monsters do when they die. Within seconds, the whole beast was just a pile of dust. Annabeth had her hand holding her dagger, right where the hellhound was. The blade was coated in a thin layer of monster dust.

Percy looked behind him at Annabeth and her perfect blond hair falling in her face. Her face showed a mixture of fear and anger. Her classic battle face mixed with a bit of human emotion. It was different look for Annabeth than usual.

Percy knew that Annabeth and he had almost died but he couldn't help but smile. Annabeth saw this smile and pushed Percy away, holding in a laugh. Percy saw this and started laughing. Annabeth gave in and joined Percy in laughing. They were in their own little bubble of happiness and joy. It was more than a bubble, it was a world. Their own little world. Their world was broken though when another alarm sounded.

Following the loud alarm was the sound of doors closing. Both Percy and Annabeth looked over in the general area that the sound was coming from. The doors keeping the monsters from invading the arena were closing.

 **Months later**

"AGENT CHASE!" a voice from the entrance to the arena called out. No, they didn't _call_ out. It was more like they yelled, angrily yelled.

"Y-yes Chiron?" Annabeth stuttered while turning. The large centaur approached her and Percy.

They had just won another battle against two demigods named Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, and Silena, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Come with me," Chiron commanded.

Percy and Annabeth looked at one another, confused and slightly scared. The couldn't think of any reason not to follow though.

Chiron trotted out of the arena with Percy and Annabeth following close behind. He led them into the main room, the same room where Percy and Annabeth had first met and become partners.

As they entered the room, Percy stopped in shock. There she was. His old partner and all her red hair.

Annabeth looked at Percy in confusion. A million questions raced around in her brain. Who was that girl? How did Percy know her?

Percy ran up to his old partner and met her in a tight embrace. Annabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. She was, she so was.

Annabeth stood there silently for a few moments until she couldn't take it anymore. She cleared my throat and crossed my arms. One of her hands fingered her beaded necklace absentmindedly. Percy got the idea and his eyes went wide.

"Oh! Annabeth! I'm so sor-," he started to say before Annabeth cut him off.

"I don't need nor want to hear an apology. Just tell me who she is," Annabeth was angry and Percy could very much see that.

Percy looked over to where Chiron was only to find that Chiron was gone. Of course that centaur would just leave Percy in this unavoidable situation.

Annabeth started to tap her foot impatiently. She saw that the redhead was almost just as irritated as she was. Keyword: almost. Percy saw this too so before both girls attacked him, he had an idea.

"Annabeth," he started, "can we talk over here?" He gestured to the hallway, not knowing which one it was.

Annabeth, still very pissed off, nodded. She followed Percy until they were out of sight of the red head.

"Who is that!" Annabeth yelled the minute she got a chance to. Percy could hear the irritation in his partner's voice. He tried so hard not laugh that it was starting to hurt. He held it in until he couldn't anymore. He just burst out laughing.

Annabeth looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why are you laughing? This is serious stuff!" Annabeth yelled. She didn't care if the red head around the corner could hear her, which she could probably hear Annabeth yelling.

"I-I-," Percy tried to speak but he couldn't. He was laughing far too much.

"Spit it out!" Annabeth was so pissed off.

Percy stopped he decided that if he wanted to keep his head, he would probably have to speak. Being the idiot he was, he said the one thing he shouldn't.

"What, are you jealous?" he asked.

Annabeth turned her head like a confused dog and raised her eyebrow. "You are such a seaweed brain!" she yelled. She straightened her head, turned on one heel, and marched away. Before she was gone, Percy grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"I know what I said was stupid and Seaweed Brain would be a cool nickname if you're thinking about it, but I can't help but feel like I'm right so I'm going to ask again: Are. You. Jealous?" he blabbed.

Annabeth looked away and with that Percy knew the answer. He normally would smile and be happy at that but it was Annabeth. Instead of smiling or doing anything he normally would have done, Percy lifted his hand, the one that wasn't holding Annabeth's hand, and placed it on her face. He turned her head to face him and their eyes met.

"You have no reason to be jealous," he told her. Her reaction was quick but short. For a moment, if even that, she seemed to relax. Her expression changed just as fast as it did before.

Percy dropped her hand and stepped back. It was his turn to look away. Unlike Annabeth though, Percy blushed. He found out something he didn't think he wanted to know. Although… maybe he did want to know it.

He smiled and turned back to Annabeth. Just seeing her grey eyes reflect the confusion she was feeling made Percy's smile change into a smirk.

It was Annabeth's turn to blush this time.

"Hmmmm," Percy said, "It's all clear now."

Annabeth's eyes went wide. Percy couldn't help but think she resembled a wise owl with that expression. Wait. Wise. Girl. Wise Girl!

"So, Wise Girl," Percy began, using the new nickname he came up with for her, "Do want to say it, or should I?"

"Say what?" she snapped. She didn't really mind the nickname, it was actually pretty good. All she cared about was what Percy was thinking at that moment.

"Ok," he said, "I'll say it."

Annabeth stepped forward, curiosity overtaking her.

"You like me," he said.

Annabeth smirked. "Of course I do. You're my partner," she said.

Percy frowned. "Not what I meant. You _really_ like me," he said.

Annabeth stepped back, turned around, and ran. Percy stood frozen in shock. It took a few seconds before he decided to chase after her.

"ANNABETH!" he yelled after her. He raced right past his old partner and down the entry hallway. It took him a while before he realized where he was going. The doors to the DPA were right in front of him.

Annabeth charged right through the doors with Percy right on her tail. When Percy saw Thalia's tree, he stopped. He stopped just in time because if he hadn't stopped, he would've walked right into Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at the setting sun. It was past the barrier that surrounded and protected all of the demigod agents at the DPA. It was what kept all of the monsters that were captured from running out and terrorizing other unclaimed demigods.

Annabeth lifted her hand and stuck it right through the barrier. A ripple of magic swirled across the barrier. Percy knew he was probably supposed to do something, but he didn't. He just watched.

He watched as Annabeth looked out upon the horizon. He watched as Annabeth contemplated going across. He watched her smile and settle. He watched without her knowing.

Annabeth loved to come outside and just remember the options she had. Inside that building, even with all the windows that lined the walls, Annabeth felt trapped. Coming outside and looking beyond the barrier helped her calm down and think. She liked that she wasn't truly trapped. Probably the same reasons applied to why Annabeth was so happy about having an apartment with a view of the sea.

Percy behind her coughed. Annabeth whipped around, nearly hitting Percy in the face. She actually would have hit him if he hadn't caught her hand midair.

"I know you're pissed off at me, but hitting me _is_ a bit extreme," Percy said, chuckling.

"Sorry," Annabeth said. She looked at her feet on the ground.

"I know you're wondering who that girl is," he said.

Annabeth nodded.

"She's one of my old partners," he said.

Annabeth settled down for a few seconds. It wasn't for long because the way Percy worded his response opened a door for a bunch of questions.

" _One_ of your partners? Why is 'partners' plural? What happened? Why isn't she your partner anymore? What about your other partners?" The questions just flooded out before Annabeth could stop them.

Percy chuckled again. He found her curiosity hilarious, and adorable. "I had two partners before you," Percy said, starting to explain. "I got my first partner when everyone gets their partners, at age twelve. Her name was Zoë Nightshade. She died," Percy said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"And the redhead?" Annabeth asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Percy said in the same tone as before. "She was my second partner. She became the new oracle of Delphi though. That's the only reason she isn't my partner anymore. Actually, if she hadn't become the oracle, I probably would have asked for a new partner. Rachel was a seriously bad fighter," Percy blabbed out.

"...," Annabeth didn't know what to say. It was all so much information at once.

"You can ask me more questions about it once we get inside. It's freezing out here," Percy said. Annabeth agreed. It was the middle of winter and snow blanketed everything in sight.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her inside. Before they were in sight of Rachel though, Percy stopped himself and Annabeth.

"Percy, why did we-" Annabeth started to ask before Percy stopped her.

"Real fast, about the 'you liking me' thing. We really need to talk about that when we get back to the apartment later tonight," Percy warned.

Annabeth nodded and the two of them stepped out of the hallway, still holding hands.

Rachel saw this and raised her light eyebrow on her pale freckled face.

Percy was about to drop Annabeth's hand, thinking she found it awkward, when Annabeth tightened her grip and stepped closer to Percy. It wasn't that she needed Percy to protect her, she just felt safer.

Annabeth looked up at him again, her eyes sending a pleading message.

( **Bold** is Percy's thoughts/conversation and _italics_ are Annabeth's)

 _Can we hurry this along? She's glaring at me._

Percy chuckled quietly. **And you're glaring at her.**

Annabeth frowned and squeezed his hand tighter. Percy grimaced and tried to pull away but Annabeth wouldn't let go. She stepped even closer to him, looking up endearingly.

Percy smiled and returned the look. It was as if they were in their own little bubble. They were in their own little bubble until Rachel popped it by clearing her throat.

"Care to introduce us?" snapped Rachel.

Percy jerked his view away from Annabeth to look at Rachel. When Rachel wasn't looking, he stuck out his tongue and sneered. Annabeth gave him the very sarcastic 'real mature' look.

Rachel looked back to Percy and Annabeth. "So?" she asked, her patience waning.

Annabeth glared and Percy smiled. Annabeth was the kind of girl who was very blunt about her feelings. She would always have an expression to match the emotion she was feeling. Percy, on the other hand, would hide how he was really feeling. He would usually only do this with negative emotions, by acting happy when he actually isn't.

Percy sighed loudly, closing his eyes and opening them again. "Rachel, this is Annabeth. She's my new partner," he said, gesturing to the angry blond next to him. "Annabeth, this is Rachel. She's my old partner and now the oracle of delphi."

Annabeth put on a fake smile and waved. Rachel also put on a fake smile but nodded instead. Neither girl liked the other.

Percy decided he probably should do something before the two girls tried to kill one another. He gripped Annabeth's hand and pulled her away. "It was nice to see you again Rachel," Percy lied back to her.

He dragged Annabeth down all the halls and into their apartment. He dropped Annabeth's hand and walked over to the sofa. He plopped down, reached for the remote, and turned o n the TV, leaving Annabeth standing by the door.

She was fuming. How could Percy have kept his old partners a secret from her? How was he acting like nothing happened? She… she… she wanted to punch his lights out, drag him to the beach, and leave him there for the sharks. Though, knowing Percy, he would probably have a conversation with the sharks and be their best friends.

Annabeth looked over at Percy on the couch. "Seriously?" she snapped. Percy looked up at her, tilting his head like a confused dog. It was actually quite adorable. If it was under different circumstances, Annabeth would have just melted into a puddle.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Percy asked. He paused the show he was watching and got up. He walked over to Annabeth and stood really close to her.

She could feel his breath, he was that close to her. Annabeth looked away from him and at the ground.

Percy put his hand under her chin gently and lifted up her head so her eyes would meet his. He spoke quietly. So quietly that his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Annabeth wanted to say no. She wanted to say it so badly. He mind was telling her to say no but her mouth had other plans. Her mouth was apparently in cahoots with her heart.

She stood on her toes to be at Percy's level. Grabbing his head in her hands, she slammed her lips onto his. Percy's hand drifted from her chin to her hair. His other hand was on Annabeth's back, on her spine, right above her hips.

Percy lifted Annabeth into his arms and carried her over to couch. He sat down, sinking into the couch cushions, with Annabeth on his lap. They were still kissing. All the months spent avoiding the way they felt. All the months wasted were going into this kiss.

Their kisses grew deeper and deeper.

 **Things are getting hot! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Part 6: The Quest and the Truth

**So sorry about the wait. I've had writer's block. it's been horrifying. I know that the last part ended oddly. I hope this once helps fill blanks. Also, I know that the time jump did escalate things. It was necessary so we could actually get to the real story.**

 **Special thanks to DDaughterofAthena for persuading me to update.**

 **Part 6**

Percy woke up on the couch with a layer of blonde hair on his arm and basically no clothes on. He looked over at what the blonde hair was attached to and found a lovely, no, beautiful girl.

Her grey eyes were shut but not too tightly and her lips were slightly parted. She was also wearing barely any clothes with the blanket they were under covering most of her body. All but her neck and collarbone.

Percy wanted to stay right there with Annabeth forever, or at least for a few hours. But, Percy knew he had to get up. He needed to make breakfast and contact Chiron about the fact that Annabeth and himself would be either late or not coming to work at all.

Annabeth stirred in her slip. Just as Percy was getting up, she rolled over to put her head on his bare chest.

Percy checked to see if she was still asleep, she was, before trying to get up again. He gently lifted her hands and placed them on her stomach. He then lifted her head off his chest and placed it on a throw pillow on the couch. He moved her hair to one side of her head to keep it from irritating her as she slept.

Percy removed himself from under the blanket and stood up. He found his pants on the floor and slipped them on. He turned back to the beautiful blond asleep. Percy smiled as he lifted the blanket to cover her neck.

Light seeped through small spaces between the curtains. Percy walked into the kitchen and got out a frying pan from the cabinet below the stove. He put the pan on the stove, leaving it there.

The pancake mix was in the pantry on the bottom shelf, next to the apple cider vinegar. Percy grabbed it and followed the instructions on the side of the box. He poured the mix onto the pan into four circles. There was still some mix left for a few more pancakes in the bowl.

Percy finished making all of the pancakes, some bacon, and scrambled eggs. He went to the couch where Annabeth was still sleeping.

She was clutching the blankets tighter and her hair was covering her face. Percy bent down to push the blond locks out of the way. He then kissed her on her soft cheek. He couldn't believe that he knew such a beautiful girl.

Annabeth felt the kiss and her eyes fluttered open. Percy stepped back and Annabeth sat up slowly. At first, she was confused as to why she was basically naked and a shirtless Percy was watching her. Then, when she remembered the night before, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hey," Annabeth responded.

"So," he began to say, "I made pancakes and bacon."

Annabeth smiled even more at that. Sure, Percy was a Seaweed Brain, but he was really sweet as well.

"I'll go make you plate," Percy told Annabeth as she got up. She knew she needed to get dressed, but she really wanted pancakes. She slipped on the first thing she could, which ended up being Percy's shirt. To her surprise, it was way more comfortable than anything she owned. It even smelled like Percy.

Annabeth walked outside to the patio with only an oversized t-shirt and a pair of underpants on. Percy was already out there, staring at the sea. Annabeth walked over to him and put her hand on his tense arm in an attempt to soothe him. She stood on her toes, he was that tall, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Come on, let's eat," she whispered in his ear.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth and chuckled lightly. He took her hand in his and pulled her to the table where their food was set up. He took Annabeth's chair out and gestured for her to sit in it. Then, he took his seat.

Once the two of them were settled, Annabeth asked, "So what are we?"

Percy was taken by so much surprise he nearly choked on his bacon. "W-w-what?" he stuttered.

Annabeth couldn't hold it back. She burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that after only a few seconds, Annabeth was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"It wasn't that funny," Percy huffed.

Annabeth finally calmed down. "It really isn't. You're just the cutest guy I have ever met," Annabeth admitted.

Percy smiled at that. Just like the day before, they were in their own little bubble. Their own little world. They were in love. Perfect and blissful love.

And again, just like the day before, their bubble was popped by something. Their communication device inside was beeping.

The two of them rushed inside to the TV. Annabeth grabbed the remote and pressed the glowing button. Immediately, Chiron's face appeared on the screen. His face was expressionless, but what's new?

"Agent Chase, Agent Jackso-," he stopped and looked Percy up and down.

Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Percy," Chiron began, using Percy's first name. "Where is your shirt?"

It was Annabeth's turn to be nervous. Chiron looked around and when his eyes came across Annabeth and the clothes she was wearing, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

Percy and Annabeth looked at one another. Where Chiron couldn't see, the two of them reached to hold hands. A spark of electricity surged where their hands met. Percy resisted the urge to pull Annabeth in and kiss her hard on the lips, but his boss was there.

"So, why did you call?" Percy asked, cutting to the chase.

"Ah, yes," Chiron said, remembering, "I think it would be best if you come down to the main room." Chiron hung up.

Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's hand and stepped closer. "What do you think the problem is?" she asked. She looked up at him.

Percy didn't meet her eyes. Instead, he just stared at the screen.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. She was getting worried. He dropped her hand and scratched the back of his neck.

"We should get ready to leave," he said, still not meeting Annabeth's eyes.

He walked away and went outside to pick up their plates. Annabeth couldn't move. What happened? After a few moments, she went to her room to get dressed.

She found a white dress with sheer fabric at the shoulders and at her stomach, right above the belly button. It was short sleeved and ended about mid thigh. Knowing she would be cold, Annabeth went to the living room and picked up Percy's jacket. She slipped it on and put on a pair of black heels.

She walked to the door where Percy was already waiting. "Well done Wise Girl," he began, "You successfully put on a cute outfit i9n under twenty minutes."

Annabeth would have hit him on the arm playfully or teased back, but she was too happy to see Percy back to his normal state.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked.

Annabeth didn't respond. Instead, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips with her hands on his cheeks. His hands drifted down to her waist as he kissed her back. When they pulled away, Annabeth whispered,"I'm just thinking about how lucky I was to have met you."

Percy smiled and kissed her on the lips again. They pulled apart one last time. Percy grabbed the door handle and turned. He opened the door and gestured for Annabeth to leave first.

They left the room and locked the door. As they walked, their hands sought eachother out.

When they reached the main room, two other demigods were waiting for them. Percy vaguely remembered fighting them in the arena during practice.

Annabeth seemed to remember them so she said, "Piper! Jason!" Just her saying their names helped Percy remember them.

"Yo dude!" he said to Jason, walking up. They did that weird hug thing that guys always do that ends with a slap on the back. They pulled apart just as Chiron cleared his throat.

"Good, everyone's here," he said.

"Why are we all here?" Annabeth asked. She stepped towards her partner, as did Piper. Percy looked back at Annabeth, just to check that she was there.

"This," Chiron cryptically said before pressing a button on the panel of buttons and keys. Instantly, a whole map of Mount Tamalpais appeared. Only, there was something real weird about it. Instead of being just geography, it had this dark splotchy part to it.

"What in Olympus is that?" Percy asked.

Naturally, Annabeth jumped in. " _That_ is a horde of monsters. Though, I have never seen so many in one place."

At that, Percy froze. He said nothing, did nothing. He didn't even blink. The only action he was performing was breathing.

Annabeth immediately went into concerned girlfriend mode. Not that she was his girlfriend! Okay, she basically was his girlfriend. She pulled Percy away from the screen and turned him to face her.

"Seaweed Brain?" she asked him. One hand was placed on his chest and the other was on his cheek.

"I," he began to say before Chiron interrupted him.

"I need agents to go check that place out," Chiron explained, "Percy can fill you in on what has happened while you are getting ready." Chiron turned back to the screen as Annabeth pulled Percy aside.

"What is going on?" Annabeth asked. She didn't know what was happening, but she really wanted to. She hated not knowing.

When Percy didn't say anything, Annabeth said, "Fine. If that's the way you want it." She turned on her heel and walked away, towards Piper.

Percy just stood there. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just stood there. Jason saw Percy being an idiot and walked up.

"Yo dude!" he greeted Percy with a fistbump and one of those bro hugs that result in slapping on another on the back.

Annabeth scowled at Percy from a distance. Not a very far distance, but a distance of sorts. _How can he act so normal around him but not me!_ Annabeth thought. She couldn't believe it! She clenched her teeth together and ground them against each other.

Annabeth was about to march over there and have another word with Percy when the DPA technician came to talk to them about the mission.

"So," he began once they all gathered around him, "these are the newest kind of tech we have so far. And, I think you'll be impressed." He holds up something that resembles that of a watch or fitbit.

"What is it?" Piper asked curiously.

"It's a teleporter," the technician explained. "The coordinates for where you are going are already in the system. So, all you have to do is press this button." He pointed to where he was talking about and then passed out the teleporters.

Everyone slipped on the teleporters and were ready to go. Their fingers hovered over the button they needed to press.

"How do we get back?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah!" the technician exclaimed. "Once you teleport, the coordinates to this place will be replaced with the coordinates to the DPA."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "That's perfect!"

"Only thing is," he said, "that you won't be able to teleport again until you wait for the teleporters to recharge. And that takes thirty minutes."

"Got it," Percy said.

The tech guy stepped back as the four demigods let their fingers push the button and they teleported away.

The four of them opened their eyes to find a whole new different environment to be around them.

Oddest thing was the smell of eucalyptus leaves. A smell that slightly scared Annabeth. A smell that reminded her of home. The home she had before joining the DPA.

The only person who actually noticed Annabeth tense up was Percy. He reached for her hand and held it tightly. Even though she was mad at him, Annabeth couldn't help but feel more relaxed at his touch.

 _Is this what love feels like?_ Annabeth asked herself.

The group of them started to make their way around all the rocks they landed by when they heard a huge and loud growl.

"What was that?" Piper freaked. Jason stepped closer to her out of protectiveness and held out his sword ready to make any monster into a kabob.

"We finally have the power to stop anyone who tries to stop us!" someone yelled from over the giant pile of rocks.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, turning to face Percy.

"I don't know," Percy lied. Who most definitely knew what it was.

"Yes, you do!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

Piper and Jason climbed up to get a better look of what had yelled from over the pile of rocks. And they wanted to get out of the Percabeth argument. They knew from fighting with them that they were both very powerful and it got horrifying when they were fighting one another. Percy and Annabeth were best on a team together and not on their own. Otherwise there were problems.

"No, I don't!" Percy yelled back. Again, it was a total lie.

"I can hear the lie in your voice!" Annabeth argued.

Percy let go of her hand and stepped away. "Fine!" he yelled, "I'm lying! I;m just doing it to protect you!"

Annabeth staggered back out of shock. Yet, her anger wasn't going to let her lose the argument. She had to win. Then again, she wasn't in her best mindset.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Annabeth yelled even louder. One of her greatest pet peeves was when people believed her to be weak.

Jason and Piper heard the volume of Annabeth's words and started to worry. They had finally reached the top of the pile of rocks and found that it was a horde of monsters. It was a horde of monsters that could turn at any moment because of Annabeth and Percy's yelling.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T! BUT I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU TO LEAP INTO DANGER!" Percy yelled, meeting Annabeth volume.

Annabeth froze. "What?" she asked, moving closer to Percy and lowering her voice.

"I can't just… _not_ protect you," Percy responded. "I care for you Annabeth. I-," he paused and took Annabeth's hand.

"You what?" Annabeth urged him to finish his sentence.

"I love you," he said.

Annabeth was about to respond when Piper jumped down.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked, turning.

"Yep, still here," she frantically answered. "We gotta go!" She started to run with Jason behind her.

Confused, Percy and Annabeth couldn't think of anything better than to follow them. After all, Piper and Jason _had_ seen what was over the pile of rocks.

Percy uncapped his sword, Riptide, and Annabeth unsheathed her dagger as they ran. They heard hundreds of monsters growling and yelling behind them. So, they decided to continue to run.

"STOP THEM!" a voiced yelled from behind them. A voice Annabeth knew. A voice Annabeth never wanted to hear again. The voice of the guy who got her to the DPA.

"Luke?" Annabeth stopped running and turned to see.

Percy felt Annabeth let go of his hand and move away. He looked to see her walking right into the pile of monsters.

"ANNABETH! STOP!" he yelled and tried to stop her. Tried, but was unsuccessful.

Luke also started to walk forward. "I'm not Luke," he said.

"Yes, yes you are," Annabeth said. Her breathing was rough, as if seeing Luke wasn't just taking a mental toll on her, but a physical one as well.

"No, he's not," Percy said. He had caught up with Annabeth and was still pulling on her arm to get her to run away.

"Smart boy," Luke said with a sly grin. "Been a while, Perseus Jackson."

Percy cringed at the sound of his full name but tried to remain confident. "He's not Luke. he hasn't been for a while now," Percy said to Annabeth.

"I'm Kronos!" Luke yelled.

Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"Your dear friend, Luke, has left you. He left you, Annabeth Chase," Kronos/Luke said.

Annabeth didn't say anything. She just clutched Percy's hand tighter. Tears started to form in her stormy eyes. A few slid down her cheeks.

"That's what I do!" Kronos yelled. "It take they things people care about and turn them into something that could never love. I did it to you, Annabeth."

Annabeth stepped back and away from the monsters and Kronos. She wanted to get as far as she possibly could from the horrifying thing that spoke to her. But, she couldn't. It was as if she didn't have the strength to run or escape.

She could teleport away, but they still had a few minute before they could. In other ways, she was stuck and she pulled Percy in too.

"What to you want with us, Kronos?" Percy yelled. He practically spit out the words out of the feeling of disgust he felt for the Titan Lord.

"Well, Perseus," Kronos said, "I want to torture you just like I tortured your dear partner."

Percy paused to think about the words.

"Do you need me to say it in a simpler format for you to understand?" Kronos joked. He smiled evilly, like the kind of titan he was.

"I won't let you!" Percy yelled. He realized at that moment he was on his own. Annabeth was in shock of everything and Piper and Jason had already run ahead.

"Don't worry, you won't have to," Kronos said cryptically. He waved his hands and Annabeth disappeared from next to Percy.

Percy felt her hand missing from his and missed it instantly. Anger surged through Percy's body and flowed right to his sword hand. Usually he would charge right at that moment, like he always did when he got that feeling. But with Annabeth in Kronos's keep, he knew he had to be rational.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Percy yelled. His idea of being rational wasn't exactly the same as others' idea of rationality.

"Don't worry, you'll get her back. She just won't be the same," Kronos said. His voice scraped against Percy's spine as if mocking him.

The teleporter beeped on Percy's arm, signaling that it was ready to be used again. He felt the button of the teleporter being pushed in. Right as Percy disappeared from where he was, he heard Kronos yell.

"Have fun getting your _true_ Annabeth back!"

Percy reappeared in the DPA with a feeling of hatred in his mind.

He dropped his sword.

A loud clunk sounded.

And Percy's yell was all anyone could hear.

His yell for the girl he loved.

The girl he was going to get back.

No matter what.

 **Yaaaaaaay! A cliffhanger! I made this chapter way longer than the rest so that I can apologize for not updating. This took me forever and now my hand hurts, but I hope you like it! Please review and tell me any predictions you have for future parts and chapters. 3,123 words is a lot by the way.**


End file.
